Revenge
by LBozzie
Summary: Douglas wants revenge on Donald for taking the Lab Rats away from him, but one bionic, who has been getting in Douglas' way a lot lately, has decided that Douglas won't take their dad away from them
1. Chapter 1

**A ****NEW FANFIC, YAY! This one is focused around Donald, Chase and Douglas though.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Douglas had had enough. Chase had betrayed him, even after he had given him the chance to become the ultimate bionic, Adam and Bree hated him and it was all Donald's fault. Ever since he and Donald had been kids, Donald had always taken and broken his toys, manipulated him and had always been their parent's favourite. The last straw was when he had taken **HIS** bionic children, HIS kids.

Though he didn't show it, Douglas thought as he sat in the murky old hotel room, he did care for his kids. Adam, Bree and Chase were his kids, even though they may call him names and insult his hair and freeze him...

It wasn't fair, he was a better father than Donald but he just hadn't had a chance to show it. He was strong, fast and smart enough to be their amazing father inventor, and he had better hair!

He growled in the back of his throat, he gave one look around the 60's themed room with green curtains and put his hands in his hair to try and let out some frustration, it didn't work.

He glanced over to his ever growing pile of notebooks next to him on the rotting desk, which were filled with plans on different scenarios on how he could get his kids back. He had a rule, write them down and if you can see a problem or a solution they could use to get out of it, write it down and try and come up with a better plan or find something to overcome it. The best plan he had come up with so far was putting glue in Donald's hair gel.

He sneezed as he sighed; the dust from the room wasn't helping him think. This hotel probably hadn't been decorated in 30 years when half of this décor had been in style. It smelled of damp and had the creakiest bed ever invented.

Revenge- he craved it.

He left the comfort of the fading yellow chair, decorated with huge flowers and walked over to the old bookshelf, if he couldn't steal his kids back, maybe he could steal a good book from a hotel room. He chose a book at random and sat on the bed, and cringed when it creaked under his weight.

The book was emerald green, smelled like pencil shavings and had the title written across it in gold letters.

**_HAMLET, BY WILLIAM SHAKESPEARE_**

Doug looked at the book and remembered reading it in high school. The play was all about revenge. Wow, sounded familiar. He finished the book after five hours.

He had an idea.

He took the gun from its case. Just a little something he made the day Marcus had been made, just in case Donnie decided to take him away too.

A ray gun that was powerful enough to take out a Bionic, so it was more than enough to get rid of Donnie.

He was going to enjoy this.


	2. Chapter 2

**THANKS FOR THE REVEIWS, REPLYS AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER, ENJ****OY**

* * *

It wasn't as if Leo was evil or anything. He was still one of Chase's best friends and he would protect his brother no matter what, but sometimes he wished Leo wasn't his brother and was just his friend.

He sighed through his nose and ran his hands through his hair to let out some frustration. It didn't work. Leo was out with Adam and Bree, watching a movie. Chase had declined and said he was trying t make tweaks to the new lab to make it more homely. Tasha had gone out shopping, probably to buy some clothes or shoes.

Davenport strolled over to him, "how are you doing on the blue prints, Chase?"

Chase looked up and smiled, "Okay, I guess."

Davenport frowned, "are you okay? You don't look yourself. Is it because of that 'Cheddy' app? Chase, I'm sorry, but you shouldn't have-"

"No, it's not because of that." I sighed. "We never get to do this anymore."

He laughed... Not the reaction I was expecting. "Chase, we did that neutron experiment last week!"

"That was Leo."

He stopped laughing, "what about the orbs-"

"Leo."

"Preparations for **_'the call' _**last month?"

"Le- Wait, you started preparing for **_'the call'_** without me?!" Chase knew he was probably acting like a child, but this was important! This had been his thing before Tasha and Davenport even knew each other existed, before they went on missions. Chase could feel the hot sting of tears pricking his eyes. "Are you going to give Leo my bionics tomorrow too?"

"Chase, I'm sorry. I-"

"I do so much for you, I defended you when Douglas tried to convince us all to join him, I turned down Douglas' offer to become the ultimate bionic, AND I defeated the trident app by risking my own life _twice_, but you decide to spend more time with your step-son!"

"Chase, I-"

Chase turned and ran out of the lab, not bothering to look back; more than ever wishing that he had Bree's super speed, but it didn't matter, Donald wasn't following, he was trying to figure out where he want wrong. He knew Chase had a point, but how was he going to make it up to Chase?

Chase found Tasha's old sewing room, ran in, slammed the door, found the darkest corner and started to cry, not caring if anyone saw or heard him.

He may be bionic but he still cried; he still had fears and need for attention.

How was he supposed to find it here?

* * *

**AllAmericanSlurp: Awesome name btw, and thanks!**

**Daphrose: Thanks and here!**

**KrisKat: I'm an expert and cliffhangers!**

**Shanzlol: Well, here you go!**

**Jenjen1951: Thanks so much, I need to hear that at the moment! :)**

**Guest: I love you for reviewing!**

**LoveShipper: Yep, and as bad as ever!**

**xxWasabiWarriorAlertxx: Thanks!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Probably only one or two chapters left.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

Donald walked through the house, trying to find any sign of his youngest bionic son. He half jogged half walked through the empty halls of the house, thinking about what Chase said. Was he really being that selfish?

It was true that he had spent more time with Leo than Chase, but Chase never said anything about it, or showed that he was upset in any way, besides today...

Donald sighed and ran his hands through his perfect hair in frustration.

"Chase?" Donald called through the house. "Come on, I know I've been a terrible-" What _was_ he to Chase, his father?

He walked past Bree's old room, Tasha's sewing room, and heard crying from the inside. He hesitated, should he leave Chase? He decided against it and knocked softly. "Chase? Can I come in?"

The crying continued, a flash of Chase as a child was thrown into his mind, before he could stop himself, he opened the door. He spotted Chase in the corner, he had managed to squash himself in-between a bookcase and the wall. Davenport approached him and Chase flinched away. "Chase, I'm sorry." He crouched down, next to Chase and put his hand on his shoulder to try and comfort him. Chase looked up at Davenport and immediately crawled onto his lap and hugged him.

Chase continued crying, "Mr Daven-..."

"Its okay, Chase, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere."

They stayed like that for a while, Chase crying into Davenport's shoulder and Donald rubbing Chase's back. After half an hour, Chase, through his super hearing, heard something strange downstairs.

"What was that?"

Donald looked behind him. "I don't know, but I don't care at the moment, are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry for being such a child."

Davenport scoffed, "Chase, you were doing what any normal person would've done, I'm sorry for making you feel that way. It was wrong of me and I really would like it if tomorrow you come with me to a tech conference as my plus one." Chase smiled, "it's the best way that you and I can find a way to beat all the other stuck up inventors and their children!"

Chase laughed softly, "Okay, Mr Davenport, I'm in."

* * *

Meanwhile, Douglas was creeping down the hallway, trying to find his brother when he heard voices; Donald was talking to someone...

"Okay, Mr Davenport, I'm in." Chase...

A memory of being in Antarctica flashed through Douglas' memory.

Coincidentally, Donald followed with the same question, "if you want, you can call me dad?"

To Douglas' horror, he heard the answer he had craved, "Okay, Dad."

That was the last straw; Douglas burst in and drew his gun, as soon as he did, and Chase leapt up, and blocked the first laser with his force-field. It was only just strong enough, but Chase held up.

"Well, well, well, choose your uncle over your father? Chase, haven't you seen the Lion King?" Douglas sneered.

Donald pushed Chase behind him, "How did you get in here, Douglas?"

Douglas grinned again, to Chase, that sneer meant he was up to something, that gun could have killed him, but Douglas still wanted them back, he wouldn't kill him, so that must mean-

Chase saw the gun being charged behind Douglas's back, there wouldn't be any time to activate a force-field, not after it had drained most of his power, or to warn Mr Davenport. He had to keep Mr Davenport safe. Before he realised what he was doing, just as Douglas brought out the gun.

Chase jumped in front of him, he saw the gun firing straight at him and everything went black.

* * *

**HATE IT? LOVE IT?**

**!REVEIW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bit of a plot twist in this one, ENJOY! **

* * *

It felt like an illusion, or a nightmare, Chase fell into my arms and started shaking. He took that deadly laser for me. It felt like I had been hit by a truck when all of this processed through my mind, I looked up at my brother, who like me was in shock. Douglas dropped the gun and ran over to me and Chase. I shuffled back from him, he wasn't going anywhere near my son again.

"Chase? Donald, let me see him, I can help!" He looked like he was going to burst into tears. I felt nothing, all my emotion was put onto the sixteen year old in my arms, who seconds before had been full of life. I had to do something.

I scooped Chase up in my arms and ran with him in my arms down to the lab. I knew I had to detach myself to help him, but I couldn't help but blame myself for this. He wouldn't have had to take that laser for me if he knew I could-

"Donald," I turned around to see my selfish little brother, looking smaller than ever behind me in the entrance way of the lab, "I didn't mean to. I swear."

I rolled my eyes at him and turned my head back to Chase, I pulled up his x-ray on the monitor, the blast had hit his ribs and had near enough crushed him internally, but it was healable with...

With my Bionics.

Something that I've never let loose to my kids, Tasha, Douglas or even Eddy was that I, Donald Davenport had installed myself with bionics.

My powers included: Teleportation, invisibility, healing, mind manipulation, molecular kinesis, a force field and lasers installed in my hands.

I suppose you're wondering when I did this to myself. Well, here goes, back when I took Adam, Bree and Chase away from my brother, I knew that he was going to try and get them back one day. I couldn't risk the kids' safety so I installed Eddy. However, one night when Eddy shut off, I heard someone break in. It wasn't Douglas, it was a gang of teenagers trying to break in. I fought them off but only just, so to take extra precaution I installed myself only with the necessary bionics.

I could have fought Douglas off, but my mind blanked the minute Chase jumped in front of me, it's my fault but I can heal him. I just don't want my brother seeing.

I saw Chase's heart rate drop. I panicked; I started the healing process instantly, not caring if Douglas saw. Minutes later breathed a sigh of relief when I saw Chase starting to recover.

However, Douglas, much to my dismay, saw everything.

"You have Bionics?!"

"Yeah, and I wouldn't have had to use them if it wasn't for you!" I yelled back.

"You never told me..." He paused, "do Adam, Bree and Chase know?"

"No! And they won't know, ever. Not until they have to."

"So you healed him?"

"YES, DOUGLAS!" I yelled, I couldn't help it, he knew this and he kept asking the same stupid questions!

We both remained quiet, both sets of our eyes locked on Chase.

"I'm sorry."

I turned around and looked at Douglas. "You're sorry for nearly killing my son?!"

"Donnie, he's my son."

"When he wakes up we'll ask him then, shall we?"

"Fair enough, but will he want a father who's an even bigger liar than before?"

I blinked, "what did you just say to me?"

Douglas smirked, "give me my son back, or I'll tell him what you really are."

* * *

**So were you expecting Daddy Davenport to have Bionics?**

**REVIEW! **


	5. Chapter 5

_'__Funny, I've never seen a funfair. I wonder if I ever will... Probably not. Thanks Douglas.'_

Chase thought about this in what he saw- or didn't see as the darkness.

_'__Am I dead? Did Dougl_as _actually kill me? What about Mr Davenport? Did I save him or did I just distract Douglas for longer. What about Adam and Bree, will they have to go on missions without me? Will Leo replace me as Mission Leader?'_

He sighed- or the equivalent of sighing when you're not sure if you're dead or not.

_'__Is this heaven? I guess I'm not really human and I never really believed the thought of heaven or Hell but a Bionic human equivalent, isn't that a little out there?'_

All of a sudden, Chase felt a sharp pain in his chest and heard what sounded like a heart beat in his head. The darkness slowly turned to a bright white light; he heard Donald and Douglas arguing. "Give me my son back, or I'll tell him what you really are."

_'__What who was?'_

Chase groaned, the two Davenport brothers' eyes shot to the source of the noise.

Donald was the first to speak; "Chase, are you okay?"

Chase nodded his head and looked at Douglas, "Why is he still here? What happened after he-"

"Chase, I have to tell you something." Donald interrupted, "I should have told you a long time ago."

Despite the serious situation, Chase grinned. "A neutron walked into a bar and asked how much for a drink and the bar tender said, 'for you, no charge?' Because a neutron has no charge..." He saw his father's face "... because it's neutral?"

"Your precious uncle has bionics." Douglas burst out with

Donald looked down during what felt like eternity, until Chase laughed. "I know."

Douglas looked up, "What?!"

Chase shrugged, "Not that hard to figure out, he's always there when we need him, I guess Eddie tells him and then he Geo-leaps to us. He has amazingly persuasive with his buyers and Leo and Tasha and somehow manages to make us feel better whenever we feel ill. I had a feeling that Dad was bionic but I was always afraid I was just being stupid."

"He is not your father!" Douglas screamed, "I am! I always have been! All he did was steal you and manipulate you and ruin you with compassion! You all could've been so much more!"

Chase got up from the lab table, "Douglas, do you really want to fight two bionic people who you've annoyed immensely today. Because I don't like your chances ."

Douglas backed away, "I'll get you back for this Donnie."

Chase stood in front of Donald, "No, you won't."


End file.
